Kimiko Tohomiko
Kimiko Tohomiko is a heroine from Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle in Xiaolin Showdown and by Jennifer Hale in Xiaolin Chronicles. Kimiko is one of the Xiaolin warriors and dragon of fire with a temper to match. Fire Rebellion Storyline Season 6 The Multiuniversal War of Destiny She appears have Cassandra's fight with Sophita running from what Pitch did and joins the team after explaning her story with them. She helps Wolverine and Puss against Nega Chin in the final fight Friends: Fox, Misty, Krystal, Falco, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Jak, Yin, Yang, Sakura, Lizbeth, Maka, Soul, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, The V Crusaders, Puss in Boots, Linkara, The Helper Squad, Starkiller, Juno, Caboose,Cruger, Nightcrawler, Proxy, Rogue, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), The Terminator, King Koopa, Ginormica, Dr.Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link Enemies: Discord and The Dystopia League, Sigma and The Sigma Organzation, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos's empire, The Sith Stalker The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker She joins the others in the adventure and gets to the Helper Squad with the others first. She is seen helping her many friends and later she meets King Koopa offscreen when Kratos and The Speed Crusade have a meeting. Ultimate Story Kimiko made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. When Fox and his friends entered her world, they worked with the Xiaolin Dragons, who were her and her friends, to save their world from the Rifter. During their travels, she bonded with Fox as they both are able to speak Japanese and very often have conversations in Japanese. After her world was saved, she and her friends immediately became a member of the acolytes for the Mystic. She would be summoned into battle by Falco since they're both pryomancers. When Fox and his friends were in Jak's world, she and her friends were summoned to help out with any threats within their world. However, when rogue robots were threatening Haven City, where Jak and his friends live, the Xiaolin Monks volunteered to fight off the threat, prompting Fox and his friends to summon the Benders. After the threat has been dealt with, the group decided to form the Woofoo Alliance as a means of maintaining their strong friendship, with Kimiko as one of the Pyromancers. During her time with the other acolytes, Kimiko met Zuko and they became very close. She became like a little sister to him and one that he had always wanted. When the Woofoo Alliance were banished to Naruto's dimension, she and the other pyromancers were thrown into the Hidden Leaf village in the Land of Fire. There, they met Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, which each of them bonded with. She became very close with Sakura to the point where they became like sisters. Falco and Zuko would often tease them for having the same violent temper which they were intimidated out of doing almost immediately by either her or Sakura (Sakura more so than Kimiko). After the group was able to leave their dimension, they made a promise to their new friends that they will return to save them. During the second part of US3, the Woofoo Alliance returned to Naruto's world to fulfill their promise. They were able to clear out enough of the Darkness for him and his friends to revert to their Genin forms, including Sakura. From there, Sakura became Kimiko's shinobi partner in the alliance, to which their sisterly bond grew stronger. Gallery kimoko.png kimoko 1.jpg kimoko 2.jpg kimoko 3.jpg kimoko 4.jpg Kimikos-Chronicles-outfits-kimiko-tohomiko-36936086-1266-558.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters Hailing from the Xiaolin Showdown Universe Category:Action Heroines Category:Cute Characters Category:The V Crusaders Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Girly Girl Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Character's Hailing from the Xiaolin Chronicles Universe Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Tech Users Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jennifer Hale Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grey Griffin Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Characters from the Xiaolin Universe Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Cute characters Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story